Luminara Dark Child Series Story 3: The Light and the Darkness
by CalmChaosangel101
Summary: Luminara is getting used to Alfea and her biological parents are getting used to each others company. However someone is following our fairy of balance with interest. Read and you will find out. (rated M just in case things get flirty and foul lingo)
1. author note

Hello people and welcome to Luminara Dark Child Story 3 of the series thank you so much everyone of you viewers. To those of you who are new to this fanfiction and haven't read the earlier stories I'd suggest you do so before you continue reading to story three.

In any case welcome, sit back enjoy the story from your computer and I shall type as fast as I can to finish each story for your enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 1 It started with a kiss

Luminara Dark Child story 3

Chapter 1: It started with a kiss

Luminara sat on her bed inside her dorm studying for her next class on Magical History. It was late at night and the test wasn't until a few days later. Sitting cross legged content on her bed she was jotting down some notes when she felt a familiar presence within her room one similar to when her mother had been in the room. That same presence startled her to the point she rolled of the bed.

"Christ Sakes Valtor don't startle me like that" she hissed as she stood up from the floor and glared at the dark wizard who always seemed to have a way to startle her.

The dark wizard chuckled amused at his old friends predicament. "Long time no see Luminara" he grinned at her still an enchanting creature one that he had sworn to stay away from but sadly he mentally thought he couldn't never could seem to stay away from her.

Luminara was in her second year at Alfea the last time she'd seen her old friend was when her father Blaise Firebrand, also previously known as Darkar, had interrupted a tender moment between Valtor and herself standing up she arched an eyebrow at the dark wizard before replying.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you are in my room Valtor?" she said as she picked her book up from the floor.

Valtor grinned and walked over to Luminara "Yes M'Lady I believe I forgot something the last time we met." he said as he pulled his old friend close and kissed her.

Luminara eyed her old friend suspiciously and before she knew what happened he had pulled her close and kissed her the feeling erupted into a firestorm of emotions she thought to release but thought against it knowing the consequences. "Valtor stop...we can't" she said trying to control every sense she still had but felt unbalanced which in all honesty was a bit ironic.

Valtor just grinned a devilish grin and released his friend "One day Luminara you'll look back and wish to continue until then good day madam" he said as he left his friend that same grin still on his facial features. "One day soon dear Luminara" he thought as he shadow traveled back to his school.

Luminara fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling in shock then breathed in a slow breath chuckling "Valtor you sneaky wizard if dad had caught you he'd have had your head" shaking her head Luminara picked her book up again and began to study again.

~meanwhile in the rose garden~

Bloom wondered through the rose garden of Alfea before she felt someone hug her from behind

"Lovely night is it not?" Blaise Firebrand smirked as Bloom jumped from surprise.

"Blaise..I mean professor what are you doing here?" she tensed.

"Looking for you Ms. Bloom is no easy task at times I wonder if you are avoiding me." he chuckled then placed a blue rose in Blooms scarlet hair.

Bloom breathed a sigh of relief "Where you followed?" she didn't want to answer that statement because deep down she still knew the answer and surprisingly the truth did not scare her as it used to.

Blaise arched an eyebrow and grinned "Why are you concerned of my well being all of a sudden Bloom you didn't seem to before?" stepping closer "Something has changed hasn't it and you are now aware of that fact are you not" he said as he pulled Bloom close to his form.

Bloom glared a smirk appearing on the professors face. "Where you always causing Mischief professor?" she said as she arched an eyebrow at the ex dark wizard.

Blaise just chuckled "Why does your statement not surprise me Bloom besides deep down you already know the truth"

Bloom blushed red then glanced away from Blaise he still could blind her senses then breathed out "you are right." she murmured

Blaise grinned and looked down at Bloom and lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes "And what may I be right on then Bloom?" he said arching an eyebrow at the Fairy that caught his attention so long ago.

Bloom glared at Blaise then chuckled "I tried to hate you but failed at that and I know you want to hear it but I don't hate you Blaise I love you" she said then just as she said the words she was kissed and pulled close to Blaise.

Blaise nearly choked back a cry of relief as he kissed Bloom "Gods I've waited eternity for you to say that Bloom" he said and pulled her closer and felt her kiss him back.

Bloom smiled "Luminara was right."

Blaise chuckled "That she was." he said then used his powers to transport both him and Bloom to his quarters for the rest of the evening where nothing was said for the rest of the night.


End file.
